Never Be Just Partners
by KahnLurvesPuckleBerry
Summary: When Eddie gets news, how will it effect her relationship with Jamie? I own nothing. Eventual Jamko
1. Author's Note

Okay, so this is my first Blue Bloods story, so please bare with me. I know the characters probably don't sound like they're supposed to, but please just bare with me. Also, I apologize for the title. I'm not good with titles lol. I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.


	2. Finding Out

Walking into work, Jamie Reagan immediately knew something was different. There were people staring, which generally would be no big deal, but it was a look of pity he was receiving. As if they knew something he didn't. Confused, he walked into the squad room to see his partner sitting at her desk, smiling at a man he didn't recognize.

"Hey, Janko, what's going on?" Jamie asked, unsure if he really wanted an answer. Edit "Eddie" Janko turned around to look at Jamie.

"Jamie, hey! I'm glad you're here! I have some news!" She enthused. Jamie immediately became uneasy. His stomach dropped as he noticed the ring on Eddie's left ring finger. "Jake asked me to marry him!" Jamie felt the blood leave his face.

"He what?" He asked shakily. Jamie sat down as casually as he could, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. Noticing Jamie's reaction, or lack thereof, Eddie sighed.

"Reagan, can I talk to you alone?" She asked, giving him a look that told him he had no choice in the matter. Jamie sighed, nodded, and followed Eddie to the empty interrogation room.

"Alright, out with it." She said, not wasting any time. Jamie feigned confusion.

"Out with what?" He asked, hoping in vain that she wouldn't see right through him.

"Jamie. I saw your face when I told you my news. You aren't happy about it, you're just too polite to say so." She stated, exasperated. Jamie sat on a bench and held his head in his hands.

"Eddie, we've had this conversation before. I'm not allowed to have any feelings about these things, because if I do, we can't be partners." He stated, not looking at Eddie. He felt her sit next to him and grab his arm.

"You're right, we've had this conversation. So why can't you just be happy for Jake and I?" She asked, annoyed with her partner. Jamie looked at her incredulously.

"Happy? You want me to be happy that my best friend is getting married to a man I didn't even know she knew? You want me to be happy that even though we never acted on it before, there was always a possibility of something here, and now that's going away? I can't be happy about that, Janko. I just can't, I'm sorry. So, maybe you should just find a new partner until this blows over, because to be honest, I can't be around you right now." Jamie exploded before storming out of the precinct. Eddie sighed, willing the tears in her eyes to leave.

Driving down the road, Jamie fumed at his partner's words.

" _Just be happy for us,_ she says. _We can only ever be partners_ , she says." He mocked. Turning a corner, Jamie's RMP was immediately hit by another vehicle out of nowhere. " _Eddie, I'm sorry._ " He thought before blacking out.


	3. Being There

_I own nothing. Please read and review!_

Eddie was still fuming the next morning when Sg. Renzulli walked by her desk.

"Janko! My office!" He called, not stopping. Eddie sighed and followed her boss.

"Sir, if this is about Reagan and I yesterday-"

"Stop talking, Janko. Just listen." He interrupted, looking toward the corner of his office. Eddie followed his gaze and saw Jamie's father, Commissioner Reagan standing there. She immediately stood at attention.

"As you were." Frank Reagan said, regarding his son's partner. "Officer Janko, I'm here on personal business, so it may be best if we drop the titles." He said. Eddie swallowed nervously.

"Yes, sir." She responded. Frank smiled and shook his head.

"Call me Frank, Eddie. If I may call you that?" He asked. Eddie nodded shyly and sat in the chair by Renzulli's desk. "Eddie, I'm here to talk to you about Jamie. He's at St. Victor's hospital right now. He-" Before Frank could get another word out, Eddie jumped up and headed toward the door. "Eddie, wait! He's unconscious. Going there right now isn't going to do either of you any good at the moment." He said, trying to get Eddie to stay. Eddie sighed and turned back to her boss.

"Frank, all due respect, but I need to be there. I don't care if he's unconscious. He and I both said some awful things to each other, and if he wakes up and I'm not there to apologize, I will never forgive myself." Eddie said, afraid to look up. Frank sighed as he realized just what was happening.

"Eddie." He waited until she met his eye. "You can go. We can talk more later. Go see him." He said gently. Eddie nodded in thanks and left.

The minute she entered St. Victor's hospital, Eddie immediately started looking around for Linda Reagan. When she spotted her at the nurse's station, Eddie sighed a breath of relief.

"Linda!" She called out, rushing to the counter. Looking up, Linda sighed when she saw her brother-in-law's partner.

"Eddie, are you okay? You don't look so good." She remarked, noticing the circles under Eddie's eyes and her pale face. Eddie then realized just how terrible she felt, physically. She felt her legs give, but luckily Linda reacted quickly and caught her.

"Whoa, easy there. Eddie, let's get you in a chair." Eddie just closed her eyes and felt herself drift. Linda called out to her, and Eddie was sure she felt herself being shaken, but she couldn't open her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to stop in and thank you guys for your reviews! I really appreciate the feedback! Please message me if you have any ideas, I definitely would take them all into consideration! 3


End file.
